


Leadership Bid.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Do you support your wife in her leadership bid, Mr Budd?”





	Leadership Bid.

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly confident about this one. Hopefully, it's actually worth reading.

“Are you going to be working on that all night?”

Julia looking up momentarily at David’s question, the same question he’d asked her only thirty minutes ago.

“Getting the country to believe I am the right person to lead them isn’t a fifteen-minute job, David.” Their was a sarcastic tone to her voice, but also a serious one.

Her leadership bid was a serious thing, and despite it taking up their Friday night together, she wanted to put all her focus onto it, she knew she needed to, and she just hoped David understood that as well.

When Julia looked up a second time, she saw the look on David’s face. It wasn’t disappointment, but their was a hint of something that made her feel uneasy.

“I know this isn’t what you had in mind for tonight, but it will be worth it, think of all the fun we could have in Downing Street,” She tried, pushing her paperwork aside, and standing up, taking a few small steps in his direction.

David only smiled back at her. “I don’t doubt we could have fun, Julia. I just don’t want you to run yourself down trying to be on top. I know before, being PM was all you thought about, and I know you still want it, but you have other things to live for now,”

Julia understood that. She knew things were different now, different now everything was out in the open, now she had people to care for, and people who cared for her. Her life had become a mash up of emotions, a mixture of work, home life and therapy, and even thought she knew she had those things, she wanted to further her career, she wanted to know, to prove she could have both.

“I won’t, I know I have you and the kids, but, I also know that I have a shot at this and I want to try, I’ve been fighting for this a long time, and promise I won’t let it get the better of me, but as much as I have you now, I can’t just give up on my career,”

David shook his head lightly, still a small smile on his face. “I don’t want you to give up on your career, Julia. I just want you to know that it’s not the end of the world should you not get the keys to number 10.”

Julia took a few more steps in his direction, looping her arms around his neck once she got close enough.

“I love you, David, and I promise that won’t change, even if I do become a little too focused on this whole leadership thing.”

“I knew your ambitions when we started this, and I have no doubts that you could win in the next election, I just don’t want it to take over your life because you feel it’s all you have.”

Julia shook her head, before she leant up a little to place a kiss on his lips.

“No, I know it’s not true,” She paused, kissing him again. “You and the kids, you’re what I have, leadership is just something I would like,”

David chuckled, he could live with that.

“I’ll make you a drink before I go to bed, but don’t stay up too late.”

Julia nodded, wondering how long it would take before this became the usual evening routine. It’s not that she wasn’t hearing him, she was, she knew what she had, and she loved that David cared, but she also knew what she was capable of.

* * *

To say it had been a stressful few days would have been an understatement, and even Julia was beginning to get that ‘Friday’ feeling everyone talked about.

Even if it was only a little after two, she was pleased her weekend would be filled with children’s birthday parties, swim lessons and a girly sleepover instead of various home office documents.

“Ma’am,” She looked up at Rebecca who was stood in her doorway. ‘DI Budd, is here,’

Julia couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her husbands rank, and the fact that in a few seconds she would see his face and her day would become a lot better.

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Julia said, standing up to greet her husband, walking around her desk.

“I am so glad you’re here,”

David chuckled, “Work really that bad?”

“When is it not, but less of that,” Julia smiled. “Tell me how your days going. I saw Anne this morning, and it wasn’t the most productive meeting to say the least, I hope she hasn’t taken it out on you.”

David shook his head. “Louise and I have been on a case, so the only think I have heard since eight this morning is how nervous she is to meet her future in-laws.”

David pulled her in a little closer as he finished replying, placing a kiss to her lips before she could say anything.

“I came to ask you what your plans are for the weekend. I know Ella has that sleepover tonight, and Charlie’s got swimming and then that birthday party tomorrow, but mum has invited us up to hers, thought we could drive up Saturday afternoon, come back after Sunday lunch the next day.”

Julia nodded, she liked the sound of it, anything that got her away from work for a little while was music to her ears, more so if it meant seeing her mother-in-law.

“I would like that, you might be home before me tonight, so you can tell the kids.”

David was about to say something when Rebecca appeared at her door again.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Julia pulled away from her husband.

“That’s okay, what is it?”

“The press is outside, ma’am, we thought it best to let you both know. So far, it’s all been peaceful, but PC Fenton has asked that when we leave for your next appointment we leave from the underground carpark.” 

“That’s all fine, my husband was just leaving.”

“Cars parked out front so, looks like it’s me who will be fighting the vultures off.” David said, his sarcasm making Julia laugh a little.

“I don’t know if they would have anything interesting to ask you and seen as you only partly listen to me when I am complaining about work, I think you’re safe. That, and, well, however many years of training.”

David only nodded. “I’ll see you at home, love.”

“You will,” Julia leant in to kiss him. “Stay safe.”

* * *

Julia watched him walk out of her office and carried on watching as he seemed to share a joke with Tom, before heading to the lift. She watched him until he was out of sight, knowing that he would keep his head down with the press, and hoping that her final few meetings of the day would pass quickly so she could get home, and be with him and the children.

She could hear the shouts from reporters from up in her office, their collective questions made louder with it playing on the TV in her office, half the time she wasn’t sure why she had it on, when it came to the Home Secretary it was either about her marriage or how much the country seemed to hate her.

_“Do you support your wife in her leadership bid, Mr Budd?”_ She heard a reporter shout, and found herself almost curious at the question, but chose to turn her back on the screen.

She had other things to do. Or at least she did before hearing David’s voice. Turning back around she almost sent herself dizzy as she forced herself to look at the TV screen, out of the corner of her eye she saw members of her staff and security watching the TV in the main office.

_“I do, yes. I think her dedication and passion for the job make her a very good candidate for Prime Minister.”_

Julia held her breath, she still couldn’t believe this was happening. David was never supposed to be in the spotlight, it was what they’d agreed on, more so when they got married. She kept her maiden name for work, she kept the kids out of the press, she kept David out of the press, but here he was pledging his support for her in front of multiple news crews.

_“So, you will continue to support your wife, sir?”_

_“That goes without saying. I look forward to supporting my wife in whichever role she’s in.”_

Julia watched at the cameras followed David to his car, some of the stunned much like she was, some of them still shouting questions.

Moving back around her desk to sit down for a moment, she couldn’t help but let a small smile cross her lips.

She knew David would support her no matter what, but having the country know that, she couldn’t help but fall in love with him a little more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it worth reading?!


End file.
